Attack on Titan: A&O Version
by AlphaWolfDean120
Summary: Hey guys! It's ya boi Eren Yeager here and welcome to my new story and very first crossover. info is on 1st chapter, story starts chapter 2.
1. Intro

**Hey Guys! It's ya boi Dean here. I got a new story for you guys. You're all familiar with Attack on Titan right? Well, this is a story about it but with the characters being characters from A &O. Same things as in A&O but in AOT.**

 **Characters being:**

 **Eren-Humphrey**

 **Mikasa-Kate**

 **Sasha-Lilly**

 **Levi-Hutch**

 **Conny-Salty**

 **Erwin-Winston**

 **Eve-Hange**

 **Armin-Shakey**

 **Marco-Mooch**

 **Janice-Annie**

 **Reba-Krista**

 **Story will start next chap, hope you guys will enjoy it!**

 **As always, Dedicate your life to The Cause, and long live wolf-humanity.**

 **Cya peoples.**

 **AWD, Out!**


	2. Chapter 1 The Start

**Welcome to the Walls everyone! I am pretty much gonna do S1 of AOT with the A &O characters. If S2 comes out when i'm done, i will definitely do it. If it comes out when i'm not, most likely i will start from beginning and work my way to the latest episode. And BTW Kate and Humphrey are still BF/GF. They will get married in the season 2 parts of it. It'll take a long tiem tho, sowwy!**

 **Anyways, ENJOY!**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V**

I had just woke from a horrible dream, when I woke, Kate was right there next to me.

"W-What happened?" I asked.

"C'mon, let's head back." She said.

We then started heading back to the wall.

Then one of those retarded garrison corp troops showed up.

"What are you cryin' about, Humphrey?" He asked in a rude tone.

"None of your goddamn business blondie!" I yelled back. "And WOAH! You reek of alcohol… jesus…"

"You better step back bucko." he said back.

"Shut the fuck up, you alcoholic know-it-alls need to get to guarding instead of just sitting around doing crap!" Kate said standing up for us.

 **-Time Skip: Shakey's Bully Scene-**

 **Shakey's P.O.V**

I was then forced to the wall of the house. "where's the money you owe us?" The guy said.

I then saw Humphrey and Kate running towards me. I then kicked him in the crotch and pushed myself away. It was 3-2. We could win this.

Kate threw the 1st punch, it got the 1st one right in the nose, me and Humphrey on the other. And oh man he was easy. Humphrey kicked him in the chin doing a backflip, I did a punch right in his knee making him fall, i kicked it just to make sure he stays down.

 **Kate's P.O.V**

Shakey and Humphrey had just beat the other guy. I decided to finish my opponent with a drop kick and finally a punch right between his eyes. He went right into the wall and made a few cracks. Oh boy! He was out like a dead guy… no wait... Oh.

"Nice job, hun." Humphrey said.

"Thanks, babe." I said as I gave Humphrey a kiss. There was then a lightning bolt outside the wall.

"OH SHIT!" Shakey exclaimed as we started running towards a crowd of people.

It was a titan… more than 50 meters tall… How could this be… it then kicked the wall and we started running, everyone was dying and getting eaten by the titans that entered the wall.

A recon corps soldier showed up, he was telling everyone to follow him and other troops came in to cover us. He was leading us to the evacuation boats. I hope Humphrey's mom got out in time.

Mrs. Yeager took good care of me, she was a good lady. I never really had parents, I was just a really bad orphan living on her own. Humphrey and his mom taught me good things in life that I will definitely use in the future. I knew a few things of my parents, before they died in battle of the 43rd expedition. The Ackermann family tree was just a fraction of years old (Since the walls were made.). Started out about 142 years ago, around the time the 8th expedition started.

I promise I will take care of Humphrey all through the way of our lives.

 ***puts fist over heart and puts hand behind back* Keirei! (Don't know what it means? Look it up.)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this and i'll see u guys next chapter. As always protect humanity til' the end and cya guys in da next one.**

 **AWD, Out! *turns into wolf and runs back to den***


End file.
